


Wolf Girl

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [10]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Ellie makes a new friend while looking for a present for Joel. It has four legs, a wet nose, and puppy eyes which may be able to kill her.Or:What if Ellie had a wolf?Ellie & Wolf friendship, Joel & Ellie father-daughter, Ellie/Dina if you ask the fairies and squint real hard.Jackson, part 10! No tLoU2 spoilers!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: Jackson [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	Wolf Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This may not make sense, I still don't think it does! But here's this fever dream of an idea ingot last night, hope you enjoy it!  
> And thanks again to it-me-butts on Tumblr for the read through!

Ellie knew she was risking a lot, she  _ knew _ Joel was gonna give her shit for this. But the area  _ had _ been swept two days before, and she'd been informed there was a certain store nearby.

Well, informed meant she listened in on some of the adults talking, but she was clever, ish, and was able to sneak out.

She was on foot, so no one would miss a horse. She had her rifle and her handgun, so she was ready for whatever was thrown at her.

Just as she approached the main road she caught sight of the store. Grinning, she leapt through the smashed window and through to the back, breaking the handle off of the door and opening it.

"Ah, nice."

She grabbed the bags of coffee beans, stuffing them into her pack. She stood, tightening the straps when an infected scream caught her entirely off guard.

Ellie crouched, leaning around the counter to see a truly wonderful yet terrifying image.

A wolf, limping, blood down its neck, teeth bared as it snarled at the Clicker, unknowingly allowing it to find the creature.

Ellie grits her teeth together as it got closer to the wolf.

"Argh, fuck it. Hey!"

The Clicker and wolf turned, the wolf growling even more at the sight of a human. Ellie picked up a brick and ran for the infected. She threw it right in its face, stabbing it multiple times in the neck as it recoiled.

She breathed heavily, standing and pushing it with her toe. It stayed dead.

The human then looked to the wolf, who was tense, a growl rumbling in its chest as it stared unblinkingly at her.

She held up her hands, slowly knelt down and reached for her bag. The wolf didn't move an inch, ready for any attack she might give it.

Ellie found what she was looking for, holding out some beef jerky. The wolf stayed still, so she put them on the floor and pushed it to the animal.

It still looked uncertain. She took a bite out of the piece she had left in her hand. The wolf sniffed the food, and cautiously took a bite.

The jerky was gone in seconds, the wolf kept staring but stopped growling.

"I guess you're the reason why there's not many infected around, huh?"

The wolf sat down, and she looked around. She could hear infected far off and decided she'd stayed too long already.

"Well, thank you. Stay safe, bub."

She shouldered her bag, pointing behind her to the sound.

"Don't go that way, got it?"

The wolf didn't nod, but it didn't shake its head either. Confident she'd done her good deed of the day, Ellie walked around the wild animal with a wide berth. The wolf stayed still until its ears twitched, it's growl back as the sound of a Clicker reached them.

"...shit."

The wolf snarled and ran straight for it, completely ignoring it's limp. Spying two more, she glared at the sky.

"Fuckin'- fuck sake!"

Rifle out, she aimed while walking. Shooting a clicker in the neck, the second running at her as the wolf scrambled with the third. It seemed to be more aggressive than before, she shot her Clicker twice, aiming at the third as a Runner sprinted into her.

She grunted and rolled with it, using her forearm to keep it away as it snapped closer and closer.

But Ellie was only 15, she couldn't keep it away for long. Just as it was about to tear out her neck, the wolf tackled the Runner, teeth around its neck and ripping its head off.

The wolf levelled her with a look, yellow eyes burning into her own.

"Shit- thanks, Wolfie!"

That's when Ellie noticed how much blood was on the wolf.

"You don't look so good."

The wolf whines and lets out a weirdly weak yip, falling to the ground, Ellie rushed to its side. There's a smaller yip, and her heart breaks as a black pup, with a white patch between its eyes, barely out of the litter, runs to them from the treeline.

With a dull thought, she realises that  _ this _ must have been what the wolf was protecting.

The wolf pup, which was slightly bigger than a cat currently, but smaller than Tommy's dog, Buckley.

It whines, licking its parent's ear.

The wolf whines, looking at Ellie. The pup follows her gaze, whining again. The wolf lets out a sigh, licks the pup, and goes limp.

The puppy starts yowling, barking and yowling at its mother, only for the wolf to not move.

Ellie sniffs, wipes at her nose. The pup looks at her, she offers a smile.

"I'm sorry. She's gone."

The pup whines stumbled over to Ellie and collapsed in her lap. The girl gasped, bringing her hand up and slowly scratching the puppy between the ears, how she knew Buckley loved so much.

The wolf relaxed into her arms, still crying and looking at its mother. 

She stands, carrying the animal in her arms.

"You're coming with me, buddy, let's go."

The wolf pup tucked into her arms, hiding its face in her neck.

Not caring how weird it felt to be carrying a  _ wolf, _ wet nose pressing against her, and walked back home.

* * *

Obviously, the reception she would have received wouldn't be kind, so Ellie snuck back in, bullshitting past anyone who stopped her, hiding the wriggling under her shirt.

That's right, she has a wolf pup under her shirt.

_ Am I mad? Maybe. _

And she safely gets home. She sighs, opening her shirt and letting the pup out. It was still quite sad, looking around with a nervous gaze.

"Hey, this is all weird and I'm so sorry. I'll see if I can get some food from the kitchen."

She felt so guilty, and she didn't even know why. She searched the fridge, finding some ham and a slice of beef. She huffed, split off half the beef to leave in the fridge and brought it to the pup.

Just like with its mother, she took a bite to show it was okay to ear, the pup, ironically, wolfed it down.

Ellie grabbed a bowl from the kitchen, filling it with water and putting it on the floor.

"That's ah, to drink from."

She felt awkward but also exhausted. Ellie let out a yawn, standing and grabbing her bag. She took the beans out and put them in a cupboard, turning to see the little pup sitting behind her, head tilted to the side in question.

Her heart filled with something akin to warmth, and she bent down to pick up the pup. She held it like a baby on her hip in her arms.

"I can't call you pup forever. What do you want to be called?"

The puppy obviously didn't reply, Ellie walked back to the next room, catching the poster.

"Oh, Starlight. Star for short, that works, right?"

She frowns, lifts the pup to look under its belly before bringing it back to her hip.

"Savage... Starlight. That works. Mr Puppy."

Ellie isn't sure how, or why, but she ends up asleep with Star cuddled up in her arms, exhaustion finally getting to her.

* * *

She wakes up to Star licking her face, she snorts, rolling over to try and escape the licking.

"Ew, gross, Star!"

"You named it?"

"AH!"

Ellie grabbed the pup and recoiled from Joel, who stood with his arms crossed, trying in vain to hide a smile.

"Aha well, I can totally explain. Just give me thirty minutes and some sugar."

Joel laughed, leaning over to give the pup an ear scratch.

"Where'd you find this little guy anyway? None of the litters are nearly this big yet."

"... Well about that."

The sound Joel makes after finding out Star was a wolf pup was both hilarious and worrying.

"A  _ wolf?!" _

"Don't shout! You're scaring him!"

Joel pauses, the hand falling from his face.

"You… named him Star?"

Star yips, tucking closer to Ellie.

"Well, his full name is Savage Starlight Williams."

"I- okay. Whatever- Ellie are you sure this is safe? He's a wild animal-"

"Who I am now raising from pup-hood! Joel, he lost his mom."

Joel sighs, scratching the back of his head as the pup gives him the absolute definition of puppy eyes.

"Fuckin'- okay, fine. Try and keep that it's a wolf a secret, okay?"

Ellie glances at the bright yellow and black eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, that won't be an issue at all. Oh!"

She stands, scrambling to the kitchen. Star scuffled after her, tripping over his feet to follow her.

_ Well, shit. Looks like the wolf imprinted on her. Alright. _

She came back around the corner with her bag.

"Sorry it's not wrapped, but-"

She pulled out the coffee beans, in a massive 'whallah' way. Joel dropped his arms, stars almost forming in his eyes.

"Is… is that?"

"Yup! Happy birthday, old man."

His arms were around her before she could react, Star yipping and tugging at Joel's jeans in a protective matter.

He lets go after a moment, Ellie enjoyed the hug, but wouldn't mention it.

Joel grinned, looking at the pup pulling at his jeans.

"I mean, least he likes you?"

"Ha, yeah. He's precious."

She picks up the pup and hugs him close as he licks her cheek.

* * *

Wolf Girl. That's how she was known as ever since that day.

Star was never too far away from her, growing larger with each month. He was now up to her waist and didn't show signs of stopping.

They were always on patrol together, and he loved Dina. He was a little unsure of Jesse but allowed him near Ellie.

He hated Cat, but that's more than just ironic.

Ellie always felt safe having him by her side, always looking out for her, and even sharing her bed.

_ Sorry,  _ **_their_ ** _ bed. _

They get a good reputation around the town, but soon enough the only people Star is comfortable with (other than Ellie) are Dina and Joel.

Ellie doesn't want to question why, even after reading about wolves respecting their Alpha's Kin and Mates, how it could  _ possibly, maybe,  _ link to her crush on Dina 

_ Don't ruin your friendship, don't ruin your friendship! _

All she knew now, is that she has a best friend to look after, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know!


End file.
